The King, The Pawn, The Messiah
by DarkIs4EverInLight
Summary: He was finally free from his prison , he found himself in a world he didn't know. He made new friends but also new enemies. This is his new Journey to find his new Answer. My first FF rated T for some swearing a bit later on.


Chapter 1

Honestly, Minato Arisato did not know how he managed to get free from the Great Seal. Well, he did not know the method used to free him. What he DID know was that Elizabeth was the one that managed to break him away from his prison. While he was still the Great Seal he saw Elizabeth walking towards him, however before Minato could say anything she was already disappearing from his sight. The last thing he saw was her sad but at the same time happy expression on her face. He did not like to see such an expression on her petite face. That was when he heard her voice. Possibly the last time he would have the chance to listen to it.

"Goodbye Minato, I love you."

Minato swore that he had never heard more emotion from her voice than at that moment. He had never felt more love for the woman than at that moment. No matter how much he loved Mitsuru, in his heart there was always a place for Elizabeth. After all she had helped him in ways that no other (maybe Igor) person could. So in order to live the life that she had given him to the absolute fullest, he had to be happy, will be happy. Those were his last thoughts before the darkness has enveloped him.

When he had awakened he was in a room that he did not recognise. He looked around the area to see if any of his belongings were still with him. Thankfully, his MP3 player was sitting on the shelf next to the bed. Minato sighed in relief, he honestly did not know what he would do if he didn't have his music with him. Then he wondered where his Evoker was. Minato looked around some more seeing no gun-like objects in the room. That was when he finally noticed the extra weight around his chest, where the gun holster was... Minato controlled his urge to face palm when he found his Evoker in the same place it was always in.

The door of the room opened at that moment to reveal a boy roughly around the same age as Minato himself. He reacted in surprise for a moment, probably from seeing Minato awake, before calling out to someone called... Asia? Why would anyone name their child after a continent? A blonde girl, also around his age that Minato assumed to be the aforementioned Asia came into the room. She looked quite relieved to know that the boy that was previously unconscious, was finally awake.

"Are you feeling alright? You were unconcious for quite a while now."

The concern in her voice was genuine, that, Minato was sure of. The boy standing beside her was with a reliefed expression as well. It seems that the two of them, were honestly worried about him. Not willing to lie to the people that were kind enough to look after him while he was out of commission, he replied "Yes, I am fine thank you for looking after me, a complete stranger." He allowed emotion to flow into his normally monotonous voice. The smile that the pair showed him was all he needed to know that they did not think much of it.

After their first exchange Minato was surprised to know that the two were living together.

"Oh! We have not introduce ourselves yet. My name is Asia Argento, I am foreign to Japan so forgive me if I make any mistakes".

"I'm Hyoudo Issei. You can call me Ise." The two of them seemed friendly enough.

Ise's parents after hearing that Minato had no place to really call home, took it up as their responsibility as adults to adopt him. This had really surprised him, after many attempts at trying to unconvience the Hyoudos and failing spectacularly. Minato had requested if he could, at the very least, keep his name as is. The married couple just smiled at him with one of those smiles that family gave each other. Having lost his parents at a young age Minato could not understand the feeling when others spoke about it. For once in a very long time, he felt it again, the happiness of having family.

-The next day-

Minato Arisato was not one to be easily overwhelmed, after all he had managed to defeat powerful shadows and even seal the goddess of death, Nyx. However, nobody could possibly blame him for feeling extremely uncomfortable at this moment in time.

He was standing in front of his new classroom. Mr and Mrs Hyoudo had enrolled Minato into Kouh Academy, the school where Issei and Asia was currently studying in. They went to school with each other but once they got to the locker to change their shoes Issei and Asia had to leave for a morning club meeting. Before they left they had given Minato directions as to where the Director's office was to get his schedule and class assignments. From there he went to his new classroom. At that point everything went to hell.

Once Minato so much as stepped foot into the room, he felt a chill go down his spine. One look at the class he could understand why, the entirety of the female population of the class were giving him predatory stares. He didn't even feel as terrified when he went up against Nyx. The only other time he felt like this was when Mitsuru nearly executed him for not going into Tartarus even once, a week after he joined. He never dared to make her angry again in his life.

The girls were not the only reason why Minato felt so uncomfortable, unfortunately for him. The boys were glaring at him, harshly, he can almost swear he could see flames in their eyes and in the background.

Throughout the entire class day this continued.

At the end of the last period Minato had waited for Issei and Asia at the school gate. After standing there for half an hour with no sign of them he decided to ask one of the students if they knew where he was.

With no small amount of malice the girl answered "That pervert is in the Occult Research Club. How he managed to get in is forever a mystery to me."

He... was not confused as to why Issei would be hated by the female population of this school. Minato made the mistake of going into Ise's room once. He did not want to ever go in there again for the sake of his sanity and his life if Mitsuru ever caught wind about what he saw.

Minato ask for the way to the Occult Research Club and thanked the girl before he walked off.

When he finally found the room the scene before him honestly shocked him to no end. There was some weird perverted ... was he supposed to call him a man Minato had no idea, the guy was definitely no gentleman from what he was seeing. He was standing behind a girl- no, a woman and groping her.

He decided to ignore him for now and observed the other people in the room. Issei was there, so was Asia. A blonde boy was looked as if he was trying to stop himself from punching the pervert. Next to him a short and adorable, cat-like girl was reacting no different from the blonde. In the opposite end of the room was... is that a maid? Better not think too much about it. Lastly, right in the centre of the room sat a dark haired Japanese beauty and next to her-

"M-Misturu?!"

A/N: So what did u think about it. This is my first FF so go a little easy on me with the criticism if possible ^.^


End file.
